


Gallavich Week Day 6 – "You're my Ian"

by christinchen



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny has one big brother he wasn't technically related to, five aunts and uncles and three parents. Doesn't everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallavich Week Day 6 – "You're my Ian"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have children. I'm not very good with them. So I have no idea what they do or think. I basically wrote Yevgeny as a tiny adult who doesn't really understand how the world works yet. Also I have no idea if three year olds can even talk (I tried googling but that wasn't helpful) Just pretend he's older or something if it doesn't fit

Ian knew they weren't exactly the most normal family. But they lived on the South Side of Chicago, who's family _was_ normal here? 

He was a almost twenty-one year old guy, working as a dancer at a gay club, living with his boyfriend and occasionally his son at his older sister's/replacement mother's house. 

They were sleeping in a room with his little brother Liam, who had taken over Carl's old bed after he decided he needed the privacy of a own bedroom now that he was a teenager. Yevgeny slept in Liam's old crib when he stayed the night. Which had been happening a lot lately, Ian thought, and had probably something to do with Svetlana being in a relationship again after her bad breakup six months ago with her girlfriend. He really hoped she was happier this time, but it was always hard to know with the Russian woman since liked to keep her private life very private, not even Mickey knew more than "Guy I meet a work. He nice."

She also had yet to bring him back to the Milkovich house where she was still staying in Terry's old room for the time being, and Mickey and him spend the occasional night, when they felt like escaping the Gallagher house and spending time with Yevgeny and Mandy of course. 

She would always get very keen on babysitting her nephew whenever she hadn't seen Ian in a while and missed him. "Don't think I'm above using cute babies to get you to hang out with me," she had told him once when he had called her out on her tactics.  
"He's two and a half years old. He's hardly a baby anymore," he had replied, not denying anything, and well he was cute and Mandy's plan did work after all.

So no, they weren't a normal family, but Yevgeny had grown up in a more stable environment than any of them. He had caring parents who loved him, he had more aunts and uncles than there was space on the table for his birthday gifts, which had been proven at his third birthday just a few weeks ago now. 

And he even had an older brother in Liam who had all but adopted the boy the very first second he'd laid eyes on him all these years ago.  
Ian still remembered Liam toddling into their bedroom probably to get away from yet another argument between Fiona and Lip, the boy hadn't really been good with loud noises since the coke incident. He must have stood in the doorway for a while before Ian had noticed him eyeing the sleeping baby on the bed curiously.  
"Hey little man," Ian had called out to him softly.  
"Baby?" he had gotten in reply.  
"Yes, this is Yevgeny, Mickey's son. But we have to be really quiet because he's sleeping." Ian had finally taken the boy back to his house after Mickey and Svetlana had spend hours yelling at each other, waking and startling the boy every time Ian had just managed to get him to fall back asleep again.  
"Pet baby?" Liam had asked then.  
"Ummm... you want to pet him?" to which the boy had nodded enthusiastically. And when Ian had let him carefully pet Yevgeny's head Liam had done so happily for more than an hour, which had given Ian the time and quiet to catch some much needed sleep and prepare to the inevitable onslaught that would happen here once Mickey and Svetlana had realized that their son was gone and who had taken him. 

Ian knew that they all had always done everything in their power to make sure Yevgeny grew up as good as possible. Trying to erase all the flaws they had gotten from their own family's mistakes.  
So when one day Yevgeny came running into the Gallagher kitchen, tears streaming down his face, desperately sobbing Ian's name, he felt his heart sink. Ian pulled the boy in his arms immediately, catching Mickey's gaze from across the room where he had followed his son inside.  
"I don't know, man," Mickey told him, shaking his head. "I picked him up from daycare already crying his eyes out. Couldn't get him to calm down, he just kept calling for you."

"Hey, it's alright, love," Ian whispered into the boys hair as he finally seemed to quiet down some. "Wanna tell me what happened at daycare, hmmm?"  
The boy just looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I don't understand."  
"What is it that you don't understand?" They had learned quickly that Yevgeny soaked up knowledge like a sponge, which had lead to Mickey being insanely proud of himself for his son's first word in English not being a curse word while his first word in Russian had been him parroting his mother's Khuy tebe!

"You're my Ian," Yevgeny just said.  
"Of course I'm your Ian," he answered, "who else would I be?"  
"But I don't understand!" the boy exclaimed, clearly still upset. "Why don't any of the other kids at daycare have a Ian? They all have a mom and a dad but none of them have a Ian."

"What?" Ian did feel a little faint with the knowledge where this conversation seemed to be heading. They had never really sat Yevgeny down before and explained their little family to him. And from the way Mickey was resolutely staring at the ceiling, not meeting Ian's desperate glance, he would be the one to do this on his own.

"We talked about parents," Yevgeny told him, when Ian didn't respond quickly enough. "Ms Williams asked who lived with their moms and who lived with their dads. And did you know Anna's dad lives in prison? And when it was my turn I said I live with my mom and my dad and my Ian."

"Oh shit-" Ian looked up from where he was still kneeling on the kitchen floor loosely hugging Yevgeny, when Mickey spoke. He came to slowly sit beside them, bringing an arm around his son's shoulders to turn him around to face him. 

"You know how Vee always says that there are way too many people in this house when she comes over?" Mickey asks and Yevgeny nods. "Well that because we just have a few extra people in our family."

"So Ian's extra?" Yevgeny asks curiously.  
"Well, still our family like everybody else, just most people don't have one. We just happen to have a Ian in our family to make sure we're all taken care of, hmm?" Mickey explained looking a little bit helpless.  
"Ian's good at that," was the boy's only reply.  
"He is. Which is why we love him very much, don't we?" Mickey answered, smiling at Ian. And Ian felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment, Mickey still didn't say those words a lot.  
"Yes!" Yevgeny agreed happily.  
And Ian swallowed the tears clouding his eyes over and drew them both into a hug. "I love you too. Both of you."

"What the fuck are you crying about?" Mickey whispered into his ear, but his voice also sounded suspiciously wet.  
"I just realized that I have a son," Ian whispered back, burrowing his face into Yevgeny's hair, enjoying the contact while it lasted, he knew from experience that it would take the boy less than thirty seconds to get bored and wander off.  
"You only figured that out now?" Mickey teased. "Really? After three years?"  
"Shut up, asshole."

"Daddy, Ian said a bad word-"


End file.
